


Not Really Myself

by BabydollKinks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabydollKinks/pseuds/BabydollKinks
Summary: I honestly don't know what this is..... This is the first time I've written anything and I definitely butchered the grammar. Wrote this instead of studying for my Chem final XD





	Not Really Myself

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is..... This is the first time I've written anything and I definitely butchered the grammar. Wrote this instead of studying for my Chem final XD

He had never fully settled into his skin, his routine, his life if he's honest. It was an itch that seemed to nag at him every waking moment. He had asked Steve to call him James instead of Bucky because even if he looked that same, he didn't feel the same. he was different he couldn't go back to who he was in the '40s, there was blood on his hands, innocent blood. Every time Steve brought up him being a victim of hydra he wanted to scream in his face that he was still a tool they used to make people suffer and die, although his memory was haze he had nightmares from the things he could remember.  
After the Winter Soldier was brought out by Zemo and his secret out in the open with Tony, his nightmares worsened. There was always a lingering, unsettling feeling he got when "interacting" with the team. He called it "interacting" because they never had any actual conversations —unlike the conversation they had between themselves— it was just some mumbling and grunts of acknowledgement. His accommodations at the tower had been a big argument between Steve and Tony, he knew before he came along they had gotten along just fine, he was causing a rift in their friendship. Sometimes he thought about all the ways that he could escape the tower without alerting anyone he even went as far as to actually test his theory that Tony was being alerted every time he left the tower. He was proven right, not even 5 minutes had passed as he walked down the street and Steve was by his side asking where he was going and if he could tag along.


End file.
